Parallel
by The Mists Of Avalon
Summary: AUish The Sanzoikkou once again find themselves fighting for their lives in a forest with demons plotting to kill them. But what if in another dimension, their female counterparts are doing the same thing under different circumstances. Rated for Yaoi


**Parallel**

**-The Mists Of Avalon-**

**_Gensoumaden Saiyuki does not belong to us. The series and its characters belong to Kazuya Minekura-sensei, whom we all love for bringing these boys to life. These girls are somewhat ours, but not really - considering they're the Sanzo-ikkou in another freaking dimension - they're not completely ours._**

****_**This is AU-ish. **_

_**Summary: **_The Sanzo-ikkou in their time are caught in a nasty predicament, escaping for their lives from a demon and trap infested forest full of GyuuMao's assassins. While this is happening, in another dimension and time - their female counterparts (them in another lifetime) are fixing a mess of their own. It's a web of fate - tangle of emotions and predicaments. Are their bonds that strong in whatever lifetime and place they maybe...?

_**Pairings: **_Possibly Gojyo/Sanzo; Gojyo/Hakkai - not sure. From the otherside, Sango/Chiyo; Naomi/Hana - possibly, also not sure, could change.

**_Ratings: _**K+ for Shounen-Ai and Shoujo-Ai; Yaoi/Yuri hintages and implications, coarse language and suggestive scenes and dialouge.

* * *

Sanzo looked up at the darkening clouds above their heads as the jeep moved even faster. They were nearing the next town and it had only been a few hours past noon. The wind had turned cold and was now strongly blowing by as Hakkai drove on. It was going to be a storm, or at least that's what they expected, based on the skies that hovered above them, turning into dirty shades of white, smudged with the grayish-black clouds. Thunder was roaring softly – not as loudly as it should, but still it was enough for anyone present to hear.

"Oi, Hakkai." Gojyo began lazily as he stretched from the back of the jeep; Goku was asleep, mumbling names of various dishes – like he always did when he was dreaming. The redheaded demon looked a bit annoyed at his fidgeting; he hit him lightly at the back of the head before letting out a short groan of frustration. "Can't you go any faster? We're gonna get soaked if you drive any slower." He muttered as he shoved Goku to move away from him a little more, only to be smacked on the face with his hand as he didn't wake once.

"I don't think any of us want to be soaked, Gojyo." Hakkai said with a small sigh as he smiled a bit, patiently – he drove on a bit faster. "But the way to the next town as the map said, it is rather complicated and longer than the last route we took." Sanzo scoffed upon hearing this, his brows met and his gaze darted to the brunet as he scowled. Hakkai knew that it didn't please him to hear that – but there was nothing he could do as that was the quickest way they could take, according to the townspeople from the previous town where they were. If they took the others, it'd take them days to get to where they were going…

"Are we there yet?" Goku's sleepy voice resounded from the back. He was now sitting up and rubbing his eyes, yawning. Gojyo looked highly annoyed, his eye twitching as he rubbed his nose which was hit earlier. "Is it time to eat?"

But before Hakkai could say anything, Gojyo grabbed him by the neck and started to strangle him, his grip was strong – but playful as none of them seriously wanted to kill each other (though Sanzo wished otherwise so he'd save them the work and so he'd have the peace and quiet that he wants). It was time to start their usual brawls. Hakkai just sighed and shook his head.

"What was _that _for, perverted water-imp?" Goku asked in annoyance as he strangled right back.

"You **hit **me, stupid monkey!" Gojyo replied with no hesitation

"You probably had it coming! You were gonna draw on my face again like the last time, weren't you!"

"I was gonna THROW you off this jeep, actually!"

"I'm gonna DRAG you with me! –"

"Bring it on!"

Immediately, sounds of gunshots resounded throughout the plains. Gojyo and Goku immediately shielded themselves, ducking their heads to avoid any bullets that might've headed for them.

"Are you both going to shut up or am I going to have to **kill you**?" Sanzo asked as he cocked the revolver, the end still smoking from the previous shots.

There was no reply. Sanzo kept his gun away; he knew that meant the two would be quiet. Or at least for the next ten minutes. He glanced over to Hakkai who was still smiling all the same, he began dryly.

"How much longer will it take?" he asked.

"A few more hours, maybe two or three." Hakkai answered. "I'm sure we'll –"

Goku suddenly perked up, looking around – as if he started to smell something peculiar. Gojyo raised an eyebrow and looked at him, watching him from across where he sat.

"What's the matter, Goku?" he asked. "Smell something bad?"

Goku paused, blinking twice – turning to Gojyo. "It smells like blood around here." He blurted.

With that, the other three glanced at each other by the corner of their eyes. Hakkai slowed down a bit, but kept driving on ahead.

"Where is it coming from?" he asked patiently.

"Well, who would've thought there'd be action sooner than we thought?" Gojyo said with a small grin, tossing his hair back a bit, he sighed calmly and leaned back.

"Tch. These idiots are just testing my patience aren't they?" Sanzo muttered, taking out his revolver once again.

Goku blinked again, looking thoughtful before going on. "I think it's coming from –"

The four of them looked up as there was a loud cackle, Sanzo scowled – his brows meeting as he saw it. A million arrows were raining down towards their direction – the rest of his companions could see it, too.

"Hakkai!" he called sternly, signifying the need for a barrier.

"Right away!" Hakkai let go of the wheel, stretching his hand up – a strong and powerful, bright barrier started to form around them, protecting them and shielding them from the arrows – Sanzo watched the wooden things bounce back, though the three were thrown a bit by the jeep swerving. Hakuryuu made a sound as he turned a complete left.

"Hakkai! Get back on the wheel! –" Gojyo called.

"Look above us, idiot!" Sanzo snarled at him. "If he doesn't shield us, we're dead."

"Just how many arrows _are _there!" Goku stood up a bit, the _nyoi bo _now materializing in his hand. He frowned, Gojyo was standing beside him now – with his _shakuju _ready.

Hakkai – Let go and keep driving, we'll bat away the arrows." Sanzo said, his tone low but still very calm. The brunet glanced at him and nodded, looking up as the arrows bounced off his barriers. Sanzo returned an assuring look as he aimed the gun in position – Goku frowned, his brows met as he readied himself.

"We're ready here!" the heretic boy called with a nod.

Hakkai moved his hand down, gripping the wheel once more, he drove even faster. Without hesitation, Sanzo growled lowly, aiming his gun – perfectly hitting the arrows out of balance and aim, snapping them in half. Goku moved his bo swiftly, knocking the arrows away as Gojyo snapped them apart with the blade of his _shakuju_.

"There's even more of them." Sanzo muttered hoarsely as he kept shooting.

"Everyone, don't stop what you're doing!" Hakkai called out as he drove. "We could find safe land! –"

His emerald green eyes widened as he saw that ahead of them was no more land – there was a clearing of tall trees and grass – but this wasn't until a few feet down below them. He had driven them right off a cliff.

The jeep fell down with great speed, their voices echoing as they fell.

* * *

Her body fell into the pile of thick and dead leaves, bits of them settling on her hair. She immediately pushed herself up, her palms supporting her. She scoffed, her brows meeting as her thin rose colored lips formed into an annoyed frown. She got up, dusting herself off – her golden blonde hair falling up to her rear, her dark purple eyes glanced around her, trying to see if anyone was getting ready to lunge at her. She scowled, standing her ground. She was surrounded by towering trees, gray mist that stopped her from seeing anything clearly. Her heels dug into the ground and her robes were caked with mud.

She backed away as she felt a gust of wind pass in front of her. She scoffed once more, gritting her teeth in annoyance as she took out her magnum, aiming it at the invisible force and shooting at it. It disappeared as soon as she did. She didn't move, instead – she stood still – cocking the gun and waiting for more to come at her.

_Genjo Sango…_

Sango looked up at the voice that she heard, she scowled – her eyebrow slowly raised as she aimed the gun forward.

"Finally, you decided to stop hiding?" she asked in a cold and full tone. "You idiots make me sick, hiding behind cheap invisibility pranks."

_You might want to brag later when you've brought us down – as it stands, you haven't done a thing… _

Sango snorted as she laughed sardonically. "Only because you won't move yourselves. If we just get this over with, there won't be trouble – and no one's time would be wasted." She scowled her finger on the trigger.

_Very well, then… _

Surrounding her were about eight cloaked figures. Four to her right and four to her left, they stood there, unmoving like statues, she could not see their faces – they held no weapons, but from the energy she sensed from them, they didn't need to. Sango scowled, holding her magnum in the right aim.

"Go on, try me." She said, unyielding.

The figures sprung up the air, after kicking off the ground. Sango's eyes narrowed. She shot all eight rounds, at each of them – all the figures tumbling backwards and avoiding each bullet. She growled lowly, reloading as fast as she could, avoiding all the blows that were headed for her.

Just as one lunged at her from her side – it was immediately tossed backward by a strong force that pushed it back, the figure slammed into the ground – the impact was enough to kill it as it faded into thin air. Sango looked up as beside her a young girl landed on her feet, gripping her wooden bo – the young girl looked up at her. Chocolate brown hair kept neatly in two buns by two bright yellow ribbons, her eyes were a soft shade of gold – very wide and expressive. She smiled, beaming cheerfully as she kicked off, knocking two more figures down to the ground.

Sango scowled as she landed beside her again – shooting at two more. "You're late." She said sharply.

"Sorry! I got caught up with my own things you, know!"

Sango looked up as she kicked one across the face, sending it flying back. "Oi, Chiyo." She paused. "Where are the others?"

Chiyo looked thoughtful for a moment but braced herself as the final figures came for both of them. "Hana said that she and Naomi had their hands full and that I should go ahead."

"You left them?" Sango raised an eyebrow as she shot at the one that came at her; Chiyo frowned and stabbed it with the end of her bo, drawing it out as soon as the figure faded into nothing. The younger girl struck the last one on the face with the other end of her weapon, before kicking it back on the chest, slamming it hard against the pointed rocks. They watched it fade off.

"Well, that was easy!" Chiyo said with a small grin.

"Tch. Don't calm down just yet." Sango said as she sighed and looked up at the darkening skies. "Come on, let's get those two back – we've got something to take care of and we don't have much time."

"Got it!" Chiyo immediately ran to the direction which she came from. "Come on! They're this way!"

Sango scowled, scoffing and cursing under her breath, she straightened her robes before she ran after her. "You stupid animal, I'm gonna kill you for making me run!"

Chiyo laughed. "Come on! It's just a little running!"

The blonde only scowled in response, moving faster – glancing up at the sky. Not much time left, she told herself. Not much time.

* * *

To be Continued 

Leave us a review if it interested you enough. :)


End file.
